I'll follow you to London
by Satan's Biographer
Summary: The long awaited sequel to 'Magic box love". Hope you like it, more to come. Rated T for later chapters ;  Feel free to review.
1. Chapter 1

**I'll follow you to London**

**I don't own anything :/**

Buffy had been calling Giles all morning, when she got tired of calling she went to his house. When she

got here all that greeted her was an empty house. She spent the rest of the day crying in her room, but

she was done now and she was going to find him.

She was sitting on her bed thinking of all the places Giles had talked about, places he might want to live

when he retired. The one place that stuck was a farm in London; he'd always wanted to go back there.

She ran to her closet and pulled out a suit case and started to fill it with all the essentials. She topped it

off with a stake and cross and ran out of her room.

Buffy was just about to walk out the door when she thought of her mom "oh Crap." She crumpled up

her nose and walked into the kitchen. She grabbed a note pad and started writing.

I'm going after Giles

I'm leaving…I'll be back I think…

She sighed and tapped her pen on the counter.

Mom…I know I put you through a lot but there's something I have to do… Don't worry. I'll be back, I promise…I love you.

Buffy

She left the note on the counter and ran out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'll follow you to London**

Buffy sighed as the song that she had already heard four times came on again. She tuned it out as well

as the sounds from the busy airport.

'_I wonder if he'll be happy to see me…That's if I can find him at all. Hehe I wonder if all the vamps in _

_London will be up tight and wear tweed.' _

"Now boarding, flight 102 to London, England." Buffy grabbed her bags and headed for the plane. An

hour into her flight and she already felt jet lagged.

"Excuse me, when's dinner?" A flight attendant came over and smiled. "Dinner won't be served for

another 45 minutes, would you like some biscuits for now?"

"Uhm, no thanks." Buffy sank down into her seat.

'_All Giles ever had to snack on were biscuits, must be a British thing…' _Buffy sighed and tried to pay

attention the in flight movie.

"Miss? Excuse me." Buffy woke up to an attendant staring at her.

"Dinner is being served, would you like chicken or fish?" She asked with a rehearsed tone.

"I'll take the chicken I guess." Buffy yawned and stretched. She looked at her watch, 7:30 pm she'd be in

London in a few hours. She smiled at the thought and waited for her dinner.

It was the middle of the night for Buffy, but mid morning for all of England. She checked into a hotel,

went up to her room and went right to sleep. She dreamt of Giles and biscuits.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'll follow you to London**

Buffy awoke Several hours later, the sun was setting outside of her window. She lay in bed watching as it

slowly disappeared. She got up and headed to the bathroom. "Ugh I look horrible." She put her face

close to the mirror, scanning her face. Her eyes looked less tired then they did but they still had dark

bags under them. Her lips were pale and her hair was a mess. _'If Giles were here he'd probably tell me I _

_need more sleep….I wish he was here.' _She got undressed and stepped into the shower.

After her shower she decided she shouldn't go back to sleep, so she started her hunt for Giles. She was

lying on her stomach in a bath robe flipping through the phone book looking for people with the name

Giles. She got the phone and called the first one.

'Ring….ring.'

"Hello?"

"Hi, I'm sorry to be calling so late but I'm wondering if you have a Rupert Giles staying with you?"

"There's no Rupert Giles here…Sorry"

"Oh well that's"- 'click'

She scoffed and hung up the phone. _'That man was rude. I thought everyone here was polite…'_

She crossed off the name and tried the next one.

"Ring."

"Hello, Thomas Giles speaking, are you calling for me or my parents?"

"Uhm…your parents I guess."

"Thomas, are you on the phone. I told you not to pick it up."

"What if it was for me?"

There was some muffled banging and then footsteps.

"Hello? I'm sorry, my son has a tendency to pick up the phone when I'm not watching."

"It's ok, I'm sorry to call so late. Uhm I was just wondering if you know a Rupert Giles?"

"Hmm a Rupert, no I'm afraid I don't know anyone by that name, I'm sorry dear."

"That's ok, thanks."

"You're welcome, bye now." Click.

Buffy sighed and crossed ff the number. There was only one left and this one was marked R Giles. She

anxiously picked up the phone and dialed.

"Ring….ring…ring"

"Hello?"

The voice was English and male, but it was also elderly and not Giles…

"Uhm hi, I'm sorry to bother you but do you know a Rupert Giles?"

"What's that?"

She put her mouth close to the phone and said everything slowly and carefully.

"Rupert Giles, do you know him?"

"Robbie Gills? I don't know anyone with that name."

"It's ok….never mind." Click.

She sighed and crossed off the last name in the book then pushed it off the bed. She lay in bed staring at

the ceiling when the thought hit her. She grabbed the phone book and looked under the 'G' section. She

scrolled half way down the page where there was a single entry marked just "Giles, R" She smiled and

picked up the phone. As she dialed she felt her chest clench. _'What if it's him, what do I say?' _

"Ring…ring"

"Hello?"

As soon as she heard the voice she froze, holding her intake of breath.

"Hello, is anyone there?"

His voice was tired and rough but still the same Giles she always knew.

"Giles…it's me."


	4. Chapter 4

**I'll follow you to London**

He hadn't hung up on her yet, that was a good sign. He stayed silent; she could barely hear him

breathing. After what seemed like an eternity he spoke.

"Buffy? Is everything ok, are you alright… h-how did you get this number?"

"Well….you are in the phone book."

"Right…yes of course, but my number is in the….."

She could almost hear his mental confusion and see him taking off his glasses and violently cleaning them.

"Buffy, my numbers in the London phone book."

"Uh huh."

She nervously chewed at her nail. It was awhile before he responded.

"Where are you?

"I'm staying at the Day's hotel."

"I'm coming to get you, I'll be there soon." Click.

Buffy hung up the phone and with a smile on her face she ran to get her things.

She checked out of the hotel and went to sit on a bench out front. It was chilly out and she didn't want

to go through her bag to get a sweater, so she wrapped her arms around herself and stifled a shiver.

"You should have a coat on."

Buffy looked up to see a brown leather coat being held in front of her. Behind the coat was a very

frustrated looking Giles.

"Put this on and get in the car."

She put on the coat and quietly got into his red sports car. He got in and started driving.

'_I think he's angry with me. Maybe I shouldn't have come…or maybe he's so happy he just looks angry _

_and uncomfortable, when really he's going to take me home have his way with me and then come back _

_home with me…'_

Buffy leaned forward in her a seat to get a better look at his face. His forehead was creased from the

force of his frowning and his mouth was set in a firm line. Not to mention his fingers were white from

trying to strangle the steering wheel.

'_Yep…he's angry.' _ She sank into her seat for the rest of the ride.


End file.
